Purple Flowers - The Madness Of Duke Venomania - Gumina Glassred
by LittleLostCat
Summary: How will a simple encounter change a girl's future?Was this her fate?Was the flowers always meant to be purple? {Gumina's POV about her life before and after the Venomania Incident.Rated T for suggestive themes , maybe language and because it is Duke Venomania (but I will not be descriptive). And , SPOILERS of course. Also , I am not very good at summaries , just read the story.}


**DISCLAIMER : The characters , places , events etc... in this story belong to the amazing MOTHY.I only own the story.**  
 **_**

It was so dark and gloomy outside.

I sat on my bed frowning.

It was raining.

I hated rain when I was a child.

This is the reason why I hated Lasaland , it was such a rainy place.

Yes , I know it sounds bad , but I just couldn't help but think how sunny the other countries would be while in Lasaland everything would be dark and gloomy.

Fortunately , there wasn't lighting , but just the sound of the rain was enough to make me irritated.

Lost in my thoughts , I didn't hear the knocking on the door , until I heard someone outside of it , calling my name.

''M'lady?Are you inside?''

I instantly recognized the owner of the voice as Carol. My servant.

''Come in.'' , I said from inside.

Carol came into my room with the usual smile on her face.

She approached me and sat on my bed.

''How is M'lady doing today?'' , she asked me , the smile not leaving her face.

''Fine I guess...'' , I answered , but Carol was far too clever to believe me.

''Is something bothering you M'lady?'' , she inquired of me with a serious expression on her face.

Instead of answering , I looked outside the window and glared at the raindrops that were falling on the glass.

When she understood what I meant by that , a smile of sympathy found its way to her face.

''Are you afraid of the rain M'lady?I was afraid of the rain too when I was a child , but after being so many years in here , I have got used to it.'' , she said.

''I am not afraid of the rain!'' , I said pouting.

That was the truth.I wasn't afraid of the rain , I absolutely hated it.

Carol knew my true feelings for the rain , but she never understood why I felt hatred towards it , so she kept teasing me by saying I was afraid of it.

After some moments of silence , Carol's face brightened . She had came up with an idea.

''Why don't you play the violin M'lady?It may make you feel better.'' , Carol suggested.

I decided to consider her idea.

''It may...'' , I thought . But there was a problem.

''I am not very good at playing the violin...I only have taken a few classes...'' , I said.

''Nonsense!I am sure that you are very good at it!Besides I haven't heard you playing yet.'' , she answered with a reassuring smile.

''Okay...'' , I said making my way to the brown case in which my violin was put on.

I opened it and I adjusted the instrument in my arms.I started playing.

God knows how many minutes had passed when I decided to stop.I absolutely had lost myself inside the world of music.

When I stopped , a smile was on my face . Playing actually made me feel better.

Carol was still sitting on my bed.

''That was wonderful M'lady!'' , she said clapping her hands.

I bowed to her as if I was on stage , blushing faintly.

''Thank you but I don't think I was that great.'' , I said to her while putting the violin back to its case.

''You were amazing M'lady.'' , she repeated.

''You just have to rehearse a little more and you are going to be the best violinist in no time.'' , she assured me flashing me a smile before I could say anything else.

''But I'm afraid you will have to go to sleep in a few minutes since you have to be fresh for tomorrow night.'' , Carol said before I could thank her again.

''Tomorrow night?'' , I said in confusion while making my way to my bed next to Carol.

''Why , of course M'lady , did you forget that tomorrow is your 7th birthday?'' , Carol answered smiling.

''O-Of course I didn't forget!'' , I said trying to correct myself.

Did I seriously forget that tomorrow I am becoming 7 years old?

''Your father is going to organize a special party for your birthday M'lady.A lot of people are going to be attending it , so we must make sure you are ready.'' , she said , excitement dancing on her voice.

''Sure...But...It is going to be pretty boring , right?All these people who don't talk about something interesting...'' , I said looking outside of the window again.

More raindrops were decorating the window.

Carol was the only person with whom I could talk about my real thoughts for my dad's 'friends'.They were just boring adults that talked for nothing more than political issues.I was pretty uninterested in whatever they had to say.

''Well...I did say that this party is going to be special , didn't I?'' , she said , her smile getting bigger.

I crossed my arms and looked at her.

''What do you mean?I don't understand your point.'' , I said to the woman that knew how to instantly get my attention.

''I'm not allowed to talk about it very much since it is supposed to be a surprise...but you father has an important guest that is going to introduce you to tomorrow night...'' , she answered with a teasing smile.

''Important guest?Who are they?'' , I inquired of her , with curiosity.

''I said it was a surprise M'lady.'' , she answered smiling.

''Uh...come on Carol!'' , I said pouting.

Carol looked at the clock that was hanging across my room , on the wall , obviously trying to find a way out of my whimpering.

''I think it's time for you to sleep M'lady , your father won't be happy if he knew that you are staying asleep that late at night.'' , she said dropping the subject.

I looked at the clock.

10:45 pm.

Yes , father would be pretty unhappy if he knew.

I quickly put on my sleeping dress and got under the covers of my bed.

Carol kissed me on the forehead and slowly made her way to the door.

''Have a good night's sleep M'lady.'' , she said to me in soft voice.

''Goodnight ...And Carol , thank you . Playing the violin made me feel better.'' , I said to her in response.

''You are welcome M'lady.'' , Carol said to me smiling once more , before closing the door and leaving me alone.

Carol wasn't just a servant . She was like mother to me.

I was pretty happy from the way Father raised me , but I was always wondering , how it would be if I had a mother.

Carol was like the mother I never had.

When Father was away , Carol was there for me . She cared for me as if I was her child.

And I loved her as if she was my mother , even if sometimes I was pretty stubborn about some things.

With those thoughts on my mind , I closed my eyes and I allowed myself to be pulled into the land of dreams.

 _**END OF CHAPTER**_

 **Authors Note : Thank you for reading everyone!I hope you enjoyed!If you haven't read the summary yet , I have to inform you that this is going to be Gumina's POV of The Madness Of Duke Venomania story and generally** **her life before and after what happened , or at least how I think her life would be.**

 **And of course , Rated T because there would be suggestive themes , maybe foul language and because it is Duke Venomania ( I am not going to be desciptive though )...also SPOILERS obviously.**

 **Constractive critisism is always appreciated , so please , put your honest Review , it helps to make the story better . If you spot any grammar mistakes don't hesitate to inform me , so I can fix them.**


End file.
